An organic electronic element such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) element, an organic solar cell, and an organic transistor is known. Such an organic electronic element includes various functional layers such as a light emitting layer, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an electron transport layer, an electron injection layer, an active layer, a semiconductor layer, and an insulating layer containing an organic material. Such an organic electronic element is formed on a film-shaped substrate (a substrate having flexibility or a flexible substrate) and is formed in a film shape.
As a method for manufacturing the film-shaped organic electronic element, a method for forming various functional layers by a coating method such as an inkjet coating method and a die coater coating method using a roll-to-roll process is known. Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a die coater coating method (a slit coat coating method).
A case of forming the functional layer in the organic electronic element using the slit coat coating method will be described with reference to FIG. 6. In the slit coat coating method shown in FIG. 6, a film-shaped base material including a substrate is conveyed by a roll-to-roll structure including an unwinding roller 10 and a winding roller 13 and conveying rollers 11, 12, 14, and 15 and a coating solution including an organic material is coated onto the base material by a slit coat applicator 30X, thereby forming a functional layer thin film. At that time, the base material is fixed and stabilized by using a backup roller 15 in order to stabilize an underlying base material.
Fixing and stabilizing an underlying base material by using an adsorption stage instead of the backup roller 15 are also known.